MWF Miami Mayhem
Card MWF World Heavyweight Championship Johnny Gat © vs. Johnny Mundo MWF United States Championship Tournament Quarter Finals, Semi-Finals, & Finals Titan Jackson vs. Captain Jack Sparrow Austin Aries vs. Damian Wayne "The Brave One" Billy Bowers vs. Jason David Frank Franklin Clinton vs. Niko Bellic MWF World Tag Team Championship Enzo Amore & Colin Cassidy © w/Carmella vs. The Chase Brothers (Vincent Chase & Johnny Chase) MWF Nex-Gen Championship "The Darewolf" PJ Black © vs. Peter Pan w/Timmy Turner MiamiMayhemMWFNex-GenChampionship.jpg MiamiMayhemMWFWorldTagTeamChampionship.jpg MiamiMayhemUnitedStatesChampionshipTournamentFirstRoundMatch1.jpg MiamiMayhemUnitedStatesChampionshipTournamentFirstRoundMatch2.jpg MiamiMayhemUnitedStatesChampionshipTournamentFirstRoundMatch3.jpg MiamiMayhemUnitedStatesChampionshipTournamentFirstRoundMatch4.jpg MiamiMayhemMWFWorldHeavyweightChampionship.jpg Results *4. Niko pinned Clinton with a Small Package Rollup with his feet on the bottom rope without the referee looking. *6. Jack Evans low blowed Drago without the referee looking. *7. Match ended with PJ Black knocking Turner off of ringside as he was distracting the referee. Then when the ref went to attend to Turner, Krillin ran in with a Monkey Wrench and toss it to the ring but he overthrew and PJ grabbed it and hits Pan with it and threw it away as Krillin is in shock then PJ hits the 450 off the top rope and gets the pinfall win to retain the title. *8. In the final moments of the match, Titan signals for the Titanfall then two men arrived at the entrance stage. One looks to be about 7'5" or 7'6" while the other is shorter than him as they stare at Titan and then Titan looked on in a bit of a shock as he looked on then Damian low blowed him and hits the Damian Death Touch for the pinfall win. With the win, Damian Wayne advances to the finals. After the match, Damian leaves as the two men entered the ring. They both confront Titan and have a bit of a discussion and Titan told them that he doesn't need their help and walks out than the bigger man then goes to him but the smaller guy stops him and tells him, "No...No....He realizes it soon enough." *9. After the match, Damian Wayne ran in and attacked Bowers from behind then the Finals Of The Tournament begins. *10. Final moments of the match was Wayne was going for the Damian Death Touch but Bowers countered with the Brave Cutter ala Orton/Rollins from WrestleMania 31. With the win, Billy Bowers is the first ever MWF United States Champion. After the match, Sidney hands Bowers the United States Championship and share a long and passionate kiss as the crowd cheers. *11. The match concludes when both men are down as well as the referee then Taya runs in and tosses a Steel Pipe to Mundo but Gat intercepts it and clocked Mundo with it then hits Mundo with another Gat Killer and the pinfall win to retain the title. The show concludes with Gat celebrating the win as Taya checks on Mundo. Miscellaneous *The show began with MWF General Manager Dario Cueto at his desk with the MWF United States Championship on display. Cueto says that tonight we will determine the first ever MWF United States Champion and that tonight is the official debut of the Multiverse Wrestling Federation and he promises that the MWF will make its mark on the EMWNation and on the EMW Network. Suddenly, Jack Evans appears and ask when he's going to make his debut. Then the lights go out and the lights come back on to see Drago appear and stare down at Evans. Cueto then told them that they will compete against each other tonight with the winner getting a shot at the MWF Nex-Gen Championship in the Series Premiere of MWF Saturday Night Slam Masters next week. Category:Multiverse Wrestling Federation Category:MWF CPVs Category:2016